


Microplush

by Akuoni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: He’s never felt something so soft
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Microplush

Steve had never heard of it, but the first thing he’d noticed was how soft it looked. He didn’t mean to reach out, but when he did, he nearly fell over at how soft it felt in his hands. It was just a toy bear but he couldn’t stop touching it. He wanted to feel guilty about it, but it felt so good. He wanted it, but he forced himself not to. He wasn’t a child who wanted toys that he couldn’t afford.

He didn’t notice natasha’s sharp gaze as she returned bearing shirts, nor the way she inclined her head towards pepper and whispered something softly. Instead, he followed along behind them dutifully before they returned with the spoils of their battle with retail.

And waiting for him on his counter was a single microplush bear.


End file.
